Talk:R700
Same as M21 The trivia says that the R700 is the exact same gun as the M21. I'm almost certain that this is incorrect. Can anyone confirm this? Uhh, whoever said that is a shit-talking asshole who can't read. The M21 is a semiautomatic rifle, the R700 is a boltaction rifle. They both use the same ammunition, though. Callofduty4 | What you after? 11:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I just removed that comment. It's ridiculous that people add comments like that, calling them facts. Epochalyptik 14:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thought so. Thanks, guys. maybe they ment an m24 which is a modified remmington model 700 It's the same as the M40A3, just with a different stock. 07:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Damage Multiplier Could I get confirmation on the Damage Multiplier(MP)(Limb)? Is it 1 or 1.1? Ryukira 05:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :It's 1. Darkman 4 06:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Not an LTR Just a standard 700P. Full length stock and barrel (with no flutes). 02:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :http://www.remingtonle.com/images/rifles/700pltr.jpg :umm...are you blind? it looks just liek the gun in cod4. and pluss, the ltr one is the only one used by the real military, so theres no rason another 700p would be in the game. besits, the guns in this game are mostly based of airsoft guns, not anything real, so it doesnt matter. stop trying to look smart when youre wrong, idiot 17:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::That is a mistake on Remington LE's website. Remington needs to rectify that picture as it is very misleading. A 700P has a full length stock, and a 26 inch non fluted barrel, which is pictured. And no military uses the LTR you moron. THIShttp://www.remingtonmilitary.com/700ltr.htm is an LTR. Notice it uses a distinctive slimmer H-S Precision stock, and a 20 inch fluted barrel. I assume your are an arrogant little twelve year old who has never fired a rifle? If you haven't realised, your fucking airsoft toys are mostly replicas of REAL firearms, which the developers modeled on. More pictures: http://www.stdlaw.net/images/Remington700PoliceLTR_TWS.jpg, http://www.deactivated-guns.co.uk/images/LTR/Remmy-LTR_6.jpg. 05:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The person above me is right. The guns in CoD4 are modeled of Airsoft guns. Some of them anyway. The AK-74u is bizarrely an airsoft gun in game! Callofduty4 | What you after? 11:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Title I dont think the title should be what it is now. This gun is called R700 in game. Any opinions? --Str Devil53 21:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. The Dragunov's article name is actually called the [SVD, after its proper name. Moozipan Cheese 21:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Stomach damage multiplier Can someone post a damage multiplier for the stomach? It would be odd if it were 1 as that would leave it with the exact same damage loadout as the Dragunov (SVD). I Think that it is 1.1, can anyone confirm? : Yes, it is in fact a 1.1 multiplier. That needs to be added. LegendaryPsycho 21:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Wii Comments? Should we really be making comments about the (as yet) unreleased Wii port, especially considering we know nothing about it extensively, as far as confirmed weapons? Also, whoever edits these pages should just remove an old point if new evidence comes to light that would serve to contradict any previous information. PShizzzzle 04:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted what was written about the Wii because, as you said, the game's not out yet. Also, the fact that the sway is not noticeable is all subjective opinion - I'd say it has the most noticeable sway of all the sniper rifles! Moozipan Cheese 13:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Singleplayer? When is this weapon used in single player? I don't remember it anywhere. Lieutenant J.J 23:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J in the mission you have to capture the son of zakheav, you spawn with it. pretty lousy for the level. weird low zoom too. --TNT LotLP 23:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OK, I thought that it was a Dragunov. Obviously my memory is worse than I thought. Lieutenant J.J 00:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J Anyone else disappointed that the R700 isn't in Cod:MW2? It was my favorite gun in CoD4 multiplayer because I used it so often and could pull off some sick shots and killstreaks. I also liked the Dragunov which also didn't make the cut for multiplayer. Same goes with the W1200. MegaMonkeyChunk 22:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) (Didn't have an account when I wrote this.) The R700 would have been a good gun if the hit markers were fixed. Slowrider7 21:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The WA2000 is practically a Dragunov with a new skin and less recoil, ask Bord. Yeah the hit markers are due to the fact it has high sway and the internet lag, such as the time it takes for a trigger to hit the XBox, to hit back to the internet, to hit to the X Box Live Server, to hit back to the other person's X Box, to hit the person's game disc. If it didn't have high sway it would be a M40A3 without the need of Stopping Power. I like where they were going with it, but on the internet there's always some lag. Mad Miller I do use the WA2000 since it does remind me a lot of the Dragunov but I feel its just not the same. It feels like I could aquire a target faster with the dragunov than with the WA2000. I pulled off quite a few headshots streaks when using the Dragunov but havn't really had the luck with the WA2000. Hopefully IW will just toss the Dragunov into multiplayer when they release the map pack in the spring since they already have the model and everything already in the game. MegaMonkeyChunk 22:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) While I'm happy you guys think there should be another bolt-action rifle in MW2, this isn't the place to talk about it since it's not related to the article at hand. Cpl. Wilding 22:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i carried on a bit there. MegaMonkeyChunk 23:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well theres always the chance its in cod8, if they ever even make that Rattlesnake hollow 18:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I might be wrong, but I think the R700 is completely outclassed anyways. With stopping power, it is outclassed by M40A3. Without stopping power, it is outclassed by Dragunov.